Master roshi vs batman
Roshi_vs_Batman.png|by Pistashio TV Sketch-1545317069969 (1).png|by EmperorDedede Bats_v_Old_Man_but_they_are_strong_(Dedede).png|by emperor dedede intro kenny: through many years the two heros nightwing and goku had became the greatest to acheve their ends. but they did not get that far that way with out there master.\ Kenny:master roshi the bigist martial artist and perv. kenny: and taking him on is the god damn batman. batman Kenny: in Gotham billionaire bruce wayne was a normal rich boy who lived with his family, but after witnessing his parents' murder he made a vow to find his parents killer and fight so no one will have the same experience as him. he had inherited his family fortune and business. and became the youngest billionaire in the city. he soon use this money to use for all the big toys he has. which includes the Batmobile that can go 350 mph the bat suit that can lift 1000 pounds and batarangs lot and lots of batarangs. smoke bombs, sleeping gas, tear gas grappling hooks heatlocking batarangs battasers 'Kenneth: batman has done many incredible feats he has lifted 630 pounds ' Batman hits with 1,420 pounds of force. To say that is impressive would be an understatement, and a great character he has mastered 127 different martial arts. and a complete genius. he has no problem to lure foes into traps with his gadgets. he can call his match by pressing a few buttons on his bat wrist and they get there few minutes later. batman can do a lot for the people of Gotham. and look like a total badass while doing so he has a few flaws like not trusting his team including his sidekicks. but the thing is they will not be in this so it won't affect him. ARMOR I will be giving him hell bat armor for this to make it fair. this armor was forged by SUPERMAN IN A FUCKING STAR. so it was able to withstand in the core temperature of a star (27 million degrees Fahrenheit). the strength of this is armor is incredible batman in this armor can one-shot the new god kalibak oh is a foe is able to give flashpoint superman and orion a fight in the past and was able to make darkside (post flash point avatar) bleed. a feat not even flash point superman could accomplish the durability of the suit is insane while batman was inside the suit. he could tank blows from dark side. a being that could take out flash post superman and defeated the weaker antimoniter the attacks of this suit is very deadly he can shoot an array of flying bats and reconfigure itself with batman still inside of the armor to avoid attacks. The suit is powered by a chaos shard. that can let batman absorb omega effect level energies into the crystal itself. the energy the suit absorbs can be redirected back onto with batman's opponents with equal or greater force. proving powerful enough to knock dark side down and give him noticeable harm. roshi Kenny: wise. old. and perverted. However you put it. master Roshi is one of the greatest world martial Artest. and a down right genius. but like all masters, they had to start some where kenny:Master Roshi, the younger brother of Fortuneteller Baba, is a martial artisttrained by the great Master Mutaito a few hundred years before the beginning of Dragon Ball. He was the first one to climb the extremely tall Korin Tower and train under the legendary Korin. It took Master Roshi 3 years to catch Korin and obtain the Sacred Water, which was rumored to tremendously increase one's strength and speed. kenny:Before King Piccolo's rampage on Earth, Master Roshi and Shen were rivals, but later on the two became friends. Together they aided their master Mutaito in his battle with King Piccolo. The three of them were no match for King Piccolo, but Mutaito used a special technique - the Evil Containment Wave - to seal him away, dying in the process. Roshi and Shen threw the electric rice cooker he was sealed in to the bottom of the ocean so that King Piccolo would never be released. kenny:In the anime version of events, which includes some filler and altered events, the two fought side by side against King Piccolo's demons. When the two students and Mutaito lost the battle, Mutaito said to both of them that he would return someday with a way to defeat King Piccolo. After Mutaito left, Shen lost his faith in his master and reverted to his evil way of thinking, using the logic that good was not enough to defeat King Piccolo and left. Roshi, meanwhile, fled to the mountains while many more innocent people were being killed. Several years later, Mutaito returned to Roshi; by then, most of Earth's population was gone. In the second battle with King Piccolo, Master Roshi painfully witnessed his master die when Mutaito used the Evil Containment Wave technique on King Piccolo to seal him in an Electric Rice Cooker. Afterwards, Roshi dropped the Electric Rice Cooker into the deepest depths of the ocean. He would go on to establish the Turtle School based on Mutaito's teachings. After fifty years, Master Roshi mastered a unique attack of his own invention, called the Kamehameha. He was also Gohan's and Ox-King's martial arts instructor. but do not let his age fool you he is one tough guy for a human. his Kamehameha is powerful enough to blow up a moon. o force that is equal to 3 occtillion tons of TNT. and can so fast when you watch him fight a normal man, the battle will be over the second you blink. he has also had moved fast to catch bullets fired at him at point blank range as wiz had put it. he had to be moving at least 180 feet per second to catch them all. he can take a lot of frieza soldiers and been taking a lot of death rays like the tough guy he is. the same moved that killed vegeta many years ago which goes to show you that this old man is one of the strongest humans I had ever seen. Set TNiughkjhgn.jpg|Necromercer fight master roshi was wandering the mountians an was starting to get lost on where he is going. roshi:where is that darn hotel. he soon finds the entreance of the bat cave. roshi:well better then nothing. it will get me out of this damn rain he walks in the cave and finds dick grayson. nightwing:the hell how did you find this place. get out know! roshi(now angery) : well thats no way to talk to your elders. he fires a mini kamehameha sending the boy wonder flying into the batmobile. but he made a mistake doing it in front of batman while he was in his hellbat armor. that was a big mistake old man. roshi:boy if you think you can beat me with that tincan then you are wrong. FIGHT roshi charges at batman with his incredible speed. goes buff mode roshi:i will try to make this quick roshi trys to land a blow on batman but is blocked by the darknight. batman:lets see what you got old man. batman head but roshi then grabs his sholders and knees him in the stomach 3 times and throws him out of the cave. roshi then gets up well boy: i got to say im inpressed. looks like there is no need to hold back. roshi charges at batman and then hits batman at speed that caught him of guard. it is time you respect your elders. K.O ''Polls'' Who are you guys rooting for? (Who do you want to win?) master roshi. batman . Who are you betting on winning? (Who do you think will win?) master roshi. batman. Category:'Anime/Manga vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:'DBZ vs DC' themed Death Battles Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Returning Character' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:What-If? Death Battles